Final Fate
by angel.snowball
Summary: Shinra and Umbrella have joined forces. A rag-tag group of 5 people; Angel, Nico, Sakuya, Ren and Mila must get to the bottom of the monsters reappearing in the deserted wasteland that was once Raccoon City, and face unknown dangers never before faced by any of them.
1. Prologue: Reunion

Rain drizzled down as a petite cloaked figure walked down the sidewalks of southeast Academia. The destination of the cloaked woman seemed to be the nightclub located next to an empty lot. An odd place to have a nightclub, but that didn't seen to bother her .

Flashing neon lights and booming music spilled onto the wet street as the figure of a woman climbed the steps of the club. At the entrance to the club, a tall, bulky looking man stood under an awning, his arms crossed over his chest. The figure then approached the man at the door.  
"Go away. The club is full." Was the automatic response the figure received upon reaching the door. The bouncer paused, looked closer at the figure and grinned. "It's just you. Go on in." He stepped aside, letting the figure pass.

The smell of sweaty bodies and alcohol filled her nose, causing her to scrunch her face up in disgust. She weaved her way through the swinging bodies as she headed deeper into the club. Near the bar, the bartender caught her eye and waved her through a curtain behind the bar. Tucked away behind the bar was a staircase. Removing her hood to allow long locks of black hair, the woman made her way up the stairs, the music becoming muffled. Another curtain separated her from a room. Taking a deep breath, the woman stuck out one arm and pushed back the curtain, entering the room.

"Been a while, eh Angel?"


	2. Mission Briefing

There was a gunshot, a dying moan then silence. A sigh was heard as well the sound of the gun returning to it's leather holster. "Where are we headed anyways?" Asked Angel as she nudged the dead being with her boot toe. "Angel's right, where are we supposed to be heading anyway?" Asked another girl, a blonde woman who went by the name of Mila, stood next to Angel. Next to the dead body, crouched a black haired male with startling blue eyes, similar to Angel's. One would think they were related, what with their black hair and blue eyes, but that was not the case. Angel and the other male, who went by Nico, were the only known survivors of the Mt. Nibel Mako Reactor accident, both of them being ex-Shinra employees. Having been horrified by what was going on in the reactor, the two fled, just seconds before it had been destroyed by Sephiroth. By the time the duo had reached Nibelheim, the village was in ruins. Heading for the city of Edge, there they met the rebel group called AVALANCHE and woman by the name of Tifa Lockhart. The AVALANCHE member tended to her and Nico's wounds. Once fulling healed, Angel left Nico in the care of the AVALANCHE group, heading off on her own for fear of putting her new friends in danger. The two friends were separated for about 5 years, reuniting after a retired Shinra official had contacted them, in a bar in Academia, along with three new people; Mila, a 22 year old woman who looks up to Angel, Sakuya, a mysterious silver haired woman who seems to be close friends with Mila, and Ren, a brown haired man who seems to have some sort of an infatuation with Angel, though the latter does not realize it.

"Hey, Cupcake, this guy's wearing a Shinra uniform." Nico called over to Angel from his place near the corpse. Angel's eye twitched, she already told him many times not to call her that, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Walking over, she crouched next to him, Mila and the other two crowding around. "He...he looks like a zombie..." Mila whispered, as if she were afraid the man would come back to life. Ren snorted, "Don't be ridiculous, Mila. Zombies aren't real." Sakuya crouched down for a closer inspection of the dead body. "...It is a zombie..." Angel, Nico, Mila and Ren all stared at Sakuya, eyes wide. Sakuya rarely spoke, and when she did, they all knew she wasn't lying. "...wait...Nico, this isn't a Shinra uniform, it's an Umbrella uniform." Angel whispered, horrified. Five sets of eyes focused on Angel. Standing up, she took a breath, crossing her arms over chest. "Umbrella was a group I was researching into. They're the ones who were behind the Raccoon City incident." Angel explained. "And what is the Raccoon City incident?" Ren asked. Angel closed her eyes, the others waiting in tense silence. "The Raccoon City incident was a catastrophic viral outbreak resulting in the city being bombed. The T-virus infected the people of the city, causing them to turn into what the media called zombies. Apparently this guy here," Angel nudged the dead corpse again, "was an employee of Umbrella who got infected." The group's eyes widened in horror. Sakuya spoke up again in her usual soft tone. "Our mission is to go to Raccoon City and investigate the reports of monsters." Angel nodded grimly. "But why us? What makes us so special?!" Mila asked, fear in her voice. Nico stood up, brushing his pants off. "Who knows. Maybe we'll find out once we get to Raccoon City. Road trip anyone?" He grinned goofily.


End file.
